Seclusion
by Lady Himiko
Summary: Seclusion - Raven’s emotions are beginning to fly out of control and the rest of the Titans are suspicious. What happens when someone from her home planet appears? What if this person is as withdrawn and stoic as she? What happens if…she falls in love


+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't know who owns Teen Titans, but it sure as heck ain't me.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Notes: AHHH! I feel so stupid! I'm so used to writing anime + manga fanfiction that I'm even surprised that I'm starting this! I never thought I'd ever write a fanfic about the Teen Titans, but here I am, so I might as well do it. What the hell, right? Anyways, read on for the summary.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Full Summary: Raven's emotions are beginning to fly out of control and the rest of the Titans are suspicious. She can't help but feel lonely, something that hasn't ever really affected her ever. But what happens when someone from her home planet appears? What if this person is as withdrawn and stoic as she? What happens if...she falls in love?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Notes: So whatcha think? Well, if you clicked on this link then you must think it sounds KINDA interesting. Well, anyway, the way I do things is like this: I write, you review, after you review, I write more!!! WHAT A CONCEPT!!! Okay, I might be sounding kinda mean, but I'm still kind of discouraged about writing this fic. I mean, I'm sort of nervous, seeing as how I've never written (or attempted to) a Teen Titan fanfic. So if...no, WHEN, you review, please be kind for my pitiful sake. Oh, and sorry my Notes are so long. But, I mean, I got no one else to talk to!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Beseba – Without whom this fic could not be possible, seeing as how I'm too much of an idiot to find out things for myself. Thanks a bunch!!!  
  
TOnks - Thanks so much! I think you're English is pretty good!  
  
Dragons star – Wow, that was really well detailed. Thanks for the advice. I owe ya!  
  
x-Raven-x – Thanks for the answers to the questions! Yeah, a bunch of people didn't know the answer to the third question, but arigato anyway!  
  
I'm turning 13! – Thanks! Oh, and I like the name! It's really interesting.  
  
Meg – I'm sorry I couldn't write back, but my e-mail is screwed up for the moment. I will try to write an official message to you every chapter though, kay? I know what you mean, too! I got obsessed, and even though I don't know much about her, Raven kicks ass!!!  
  
Softballtitan009 – Thanks for the welcome! I am still a little nervous about how well this story will go, but I'll try my best! ^_^  
  
Le Chat de Darigan – Hee hee, I like the name!!! Thanks for the very VERY detailed answers!!!  
  
Me – LOL – It helped, and I'm grateful for any help you can give me!  
  
Writerofthefuture – Thanks. I will continue. The answers helped!  
  
UnknownDarkMystery – Kick-ass name, my friend! Thanks a lot!  
  
Raven Skull – Hey! I swear in the name of Teen Titans that I will e-mail you as soon as my computer is completely revamped. I got hit with a virus, and I wouldn't wanna pass it through to your computer through e-mail! I swear I will, though! Oh, and until then, I'll be sure to write you a short message in every chapter! THANKS!!!  
  
Advice to:  
  
Anonomous – "Dude", if you're gonna diss me, then at least learn to spell first. It's not "anonomous", it's "anonymous". Get YOUR facts straight first, kay hon'?  
  
----------  
  
Sorry, but that was bugging me. Anyways, on with the show.  
  
-----------  
  
Whenever Raven is meditating, I write in present tense. I'm not sure why, but I do. Just so you know....yeah.... .... Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seclusion: Chapter One: Secretly Smiling  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(+) Early Evening (+) RAVEN (+) Meditating (+) The  
Tower (+)  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."  
  
My words echo in my dark room, bouncing off the walls and flying back to my ever-attentive ears.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."  
  
Relief washes over me in great waves, mingling with the calm that is the after-effect of the meditating. It's moments like these that I enjoy above all others. Feeling serenely indifferent; feeling as though all my problems were flying away with the great wind blowing outside my window.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."  
  
Suddenly my calm is interrupted as an indistinct voice comes to me through the walls of the Tower. I try desperately to zone out the words of whoever- it-was, but as the voice moves closer, I can't help but pick up on the words.  
  
"RAVEN!!!!"  
  
I sigh and break my meditation.  
  
(+) Early Evening (+) RAVEN (+) Reality (+) The Tower (+)  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm here," I said, sailing slowly through the open doorway.  
  
"Finally! What took you so long! What if this had been an emergency!?"  
  
Robin was indignant. I blinked slowly a couple of times at him and then half turned away.  
  
"But it wasn't."  
  
"But what if it was?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Robin, I would have known if it was an emergency. Trust me."  
  
His left eye twitched.  
  
I sighed again, and tapped my temple with my right index finger. "Telepathy."  
  
He gave up and turned away.  
  
"RAAAVEENNN!!!!"  
  
Annoyance ran through me as Beast Boy grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the TV, screen lit up with noisy static.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The TV isn't working!!!" He pointed anxiously at the antennae on top of the set. "Do us a favor and uh, hold it up?"  
  
I was silent as I thought it over.  
  
"PLEASSEEE???" Beast Boy begged, transforming into a puppy and batting his big doggy eyes.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, okay."  
  
I stood behind Beast Boy and Cyborg, both of whom were sitting on the sofa, and lifted my hands.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," I chanted, my vision going purple, black, and white.  
  
"Aw, thanks Rae, you're the best!"  
  
Underneath the safe darkness of my hood, I gave a tiny smile.  
  
I hoped that no one had seen it.  
  
(+) Early Evening (+) UNKNOWN (+) Reality (+) The Streets of Gotham (+)  
  
It doesn't feel as though there are any strange power readings from this city. It could be that the old man was mistaken. People taken up by old age seem to forget and imagine more easily than those in the middle of their lives.  
  
At least in this dimension. Grandfather was still fit as the day he'd been born, or so he said. And as reliable as he was, I had no reason to doubt his word.  
  
I wonder how he's doing now. I shudder as a small discreet wave of sadness moves through my chest, but I quickly retain it. I can't let any emotions out. At least right now, when I need to be calm and concentrate.  
  
I sigh a little, glancing around the streets and tucking a strand of black hair behind my ear. I could really use a haircut.  
  
I walk on a short distance farther, slowly so that I can concentrate on energy readings. I could have sworn I felt something emanating from this city. And until I've searched every alley-way for that power, I won't leave.  
  
There was something amazingly familiar about that energy reading, and I must know. I haven't seen Azarath in a long time. I need to see it again. And if this energy reading was from someone else that was from Azarath...then maybe, just maybe, I'd found my way home.  
  
'FLASH'  
  
'Bump-bump'  
  
'Bump-bump'  
  
'Bump-bump'  
  
What was that?  
  
'FLASH'  
  
'Bump-bump'  
  
It was the same energy reading!  
  
I was right...I can't believe I was right!  
  
I grin triumphantly, not something you see everyday, and lift myself up in the air, heading straight towards the energy.  
  
++++++++  
  
Wahoo! I finished the first chappie. And it took me so freakin' long, too. Sorry, I was still working out the minor...erm...DETAILS.  
  
So yeah. Oh, and Sere says hi.  
  
*The kitten waves*  
  
*Himiko blinks a couple of times and then moves on*  
  
Anyways, people, I'm so happy that I got so many responses to my questions! Now that I am full of knowledge *Sere snorts and Himiko shoots her a glare* and have the info I need, the story may proceed!  
  
Oh, would you lookie there – I rhymed. Ja ne for now. When I have 18 reviews, I'll UPLOAD Chapter 2. 'Til then, my friends.  
  
Oh, look – I rhymed again. 


End file.
